


queen of provocation

by junklord



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junklord/pseuds/junklord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two phones buzz in unison on Bokuto’s nightstand for the fourth time in as many minutes, probably with messages from the teammates that she and Kuroo are currently missing lunch with.  Aside from one cursory glance, she pays the phone no mind at all; there are more important things going on.  Namely, Kuroo’s head between her legs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	queen of provocation

Two phones buzz in unison on Bokuto’s nightstand for the fourth time in as many minutes, probably with messages from the teammates that she and Kuroo are currently missing lunch with. Aside from one cursory glance, she pays the phone no mind at all; there are more important things going on. Namely, Kuroo’s head between her legs. 

Bokuto reaches down to push Kuroo’s messy hair out of her face, sighing with contentment as Kuroo slips a second finger inside of her. The hot, steady pressure of her tongue against Bokuto’s clit has Bokuto well on her way to her third orgasm of the day. 

Kuroo crooks her fingers, taking her time as she drags them all the way out, and a whine tears itself from Bokuto’s throat. 

“Kuroo—”

“Hmm?” Kuroo asks, right before she swipes the tip of her tongue over the hood of Bokuto’s clit. Bokuto can tell from the way she’s shifting on the bed that she’s turned on, too, and feels distantly satisfied. Kuroo loves to play games, but there’s no way she’ll get out of this without coming at least as many times as Bokuto has, if not more.

However, Kuroo is a formidable opponent in all regards, and Bokuto completely loses the thread of her thoughts a few seconds later when Kuroo just barely pushes her fingers back inside, pressing down against the sensitive edge of her entrance. 

“Fuck,” Bokuto sighs, head falling back against her pillows with a soft thump. She thinks she might feel Kuroo laughing down there, which is completely uncalled for.

Kuroo fucks her like that, teasingly, until Bokuto grabs her wrist and forces her fingers in deeper with a groan of frustration. She starts working over Bokuto’s clit in earnest, then, licking up over it and flicking her tongue back and forth until heat builds up in the pit of Bokuto’s stomach and she knows she’s about to come. 

Her orgasm feels like it lasts forever, not quite as intense as the first few times but somehow even more debilitating, wave after wave of oversensitized pleasure washing over her as she curls in on herself and moans. Kuroo keeps fucking her through it, mouth and fingers slowed to a much gentler pace until she comes down.

“Good?” Kuroo asks as she pulls herself up to a sitting position and curls one hand affectionately over Bokuto’s hip.

“Dude,” says Bokuto, voice coming out a little ragged. “Do you even have to ask?” 

Kuroo grins that self-satisfied grin that Bokuto knows isn’t supposed to be nearly as smug as it looks, and it makes her feel incredibly fond. 

“Get over here,” she says, and tugs Kuroo in for a kiss. 

Her chin is wet with spit and also Bokuto’s own come, but Bokuto doesn’t mind at all. She kisses her way down the side of Kuroo’s neck, drags her lower lip against the pulse point there and gives her a nice bite mark right above it.

Kuroo doesn’t miss a beat, hands coming up to grip Bokuto’s shoulders and push her back down against the pillows. She straddles Bokuto’s stomach and pins her arms down, not letting up for a moment even though Bokuto can see that she’s soaked through the thin fabric of her underwear. 

“Wanna go again?” she asks, leaning down to give Bokuto a matching mark right above her collarbone. 

“I might need a minute,” Bokuto says, wiggling around experimentally. Kuroo’s knees tighten minutely on either side of Bokuto’s stomach, and Bokuto grins. 

“That’s quitter talk,” Kuroo says dismissively.

“Just let me do you first,” Bokuto says, letting a whine creep into her voice as she uses her impressive core strength to push up more intentionally against Kuroo’s body. 

Kuroo’s hips roll just a bit, almost involuntarily, and Bokuto uses this moment of weakness to her advantage. She gets one hand free of Kuroo’s grip and slips her fingers under the waistband of Kuroo’s underwear, just light enough that the touch won’t give Kuroo any significant satisfaction. 

“Asshole,” Kuroo mumbles, but she lifts her hips up when Bokuto motions for her to. Once there's enough space between her stomach and Kuroo's body, Bokuto slips her fingers all the way inside Kuroo’s underwear.

“Love you too,” she says, touching slowly, so she can appreciate how wet Kuroo is and the way that she tenses up around Bokuto’s fingers. She develops a good rhythm before long, rubbing small, hard circles over Kuroo’s clit. 

It’s not the most comfortable position for Bokuto, and her wrist starts to ache after a minute or so. Kuroo must have worked herself up pretty badly while she was eating Bokuto out, though, because it’s only a few seconds after that when her thighs start to tremble and she collapses forward, breathing hard and twitching against Bokuto’s fingers. 

Bokuto brings her hand up to her face once Kuroo squirms away from it, admiring the slickness of her fingers. They’re both definitely gonna need a shower after this, but for now it’s sort of fun to just revel in their grossness.

“Okay,” Kuroo says after she’s taken a few more seconds to recover, picking herself up so that she’s straddling Bokuto again. “You ready?”

Bokuto exhales thoughtfully as she leans back against the pillows. Her stomach muscles feel weak every time she tries to tense them, and her nipples are still sore from all the biting Kuroo’d done earlier, and the two of them are both sporting suck marks in all kinds of unlikely places, but she can’t deny the fact that there’s still a small hungry edge inside of her. She wants to come at least one more time, no matter how arduous the process might be. One of their phones buzzes again on the nightstand, but Bokuto barely hears it. 

“Yeah,” she says, grinning hazily at Kuroo. “Do your worst.”


End file.
